The field of the present invention relates to the delivery of energy impulses (and/or fields) to bodily tissues for therapeutic purposes. It relates more specifically to the use of non-invasive devices and methods, particularly transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation devices that make use of capacitive electrical coupling, as well as methods of treating patients using energy that is delivered by such devices. The disclosed methods and devices may be used to stimulate the vagus nerve of a patient to treat many conditions, such as: headaches including migraine and cluster headaches, rhinitis and sinusitis, depression and anxiety disorder, post-operative ileus, dysfunction associated with TNF-alpha in Alzheimer's disease, postoperative cognitive dysfunction, postoperative delirium, rheumatoid arthritis, asthmatic bronchoconstriction, urinary incontinence and/or overactive bladder, and sphincter of Oddi dysfunction, as well as neurodegenerative diseases more generally, including Alzheimer's disease and its precursor mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Parkinson's disease (including Parkinson's disease dementia) and multiple sclerosis.
Treatments for various infirmities sometime require the destruction of otherwise healthy tissue in order to produce a beneficial effect. Malfunctioning tissue is identified and then lesioned or otherwise compromised in order to produce a beneficial outcome, rather than attempting to repair the tissue to its normal functionality. A variety of techniques and mechanisms have been designed to produce focused lesions directly in target nerve tissue, but collateral damage is inevitable.
Other treatments for malfunctioning tissue can be medicinal in nature, but in many cases the patients become dependent upon artificially synthesized chemicals. In many cases, these medicinal approaches have side effects that are either unknown or quite significant. Unfortunately, the beneficial outcomes of surgery and medicines are often realized at the cost of function of other tissues, or risks of side effects.
The use of electrical stimulation for treatment of medical conditions has been well known in the art for nearly two thousand years. It has been recognized that electrical stimulation of the brain and/or the peripheral nervous system and/or direct stimulation of the malfunctioning tissue holds significant promise for the treatment of many ailments, because such stimulation is generally a wholly reversible and non-destructive treatment.
Nerve stimulation is thought to be accomplished directly or indirectly by depolarizing a nerve membrane, causing the discharge of an action potential; or by hyperpolarization of a nerve membrane, preventing the discharge of an action potential. Such stimulation may occur after electrical energy, or also other forms of energy, are transmitted to the vicinity of a nerve [F. RATTAY. The basic mechanism for the electrical stimulation of the nervous system. Neuroscience 89 (2, 1999):335-346; Thomas HEIMBURG and Andrew D. Jackson. On soliton propagation in biomembranes and nerves. PNAS 102 (28, 2005): 9790-9795]. Nerve stimulation may be measured directly as an increase, decrease, or modulation of the activity of nerve fibers, or it may be inferred from the physiological effects that follow the transmission of energy to the nerve fibers.
One of the most successful applications of modern understanding of the electrophysiological relationship between muscle and nerves is the cardiac pacemaker. Although origins of the cardiac pacemaker extend back into the 1800's, it was not until 1950 that the first practical, albeit external and bulky, pacemaker was developed. The first truly functional, wearable pacemaker appeared in 1957, and in 1960, the first fully implantable pacemaker was developed.
Around this time, it was also found that electrical leads could be connected to the heart through veins, which eliminated the need to open the chest cavity and attach the lead to the heart wall. In 1975 the introduction of the lithium-iodide battery prolonged the battery life of a pacemaker from a few months to more than a decade. The modern pacemaker can treat a variety of different signaling pathologies in the cardiac muscle, and can serve as a defibrillator as well (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,667 to DENO, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Another application of electrical stimulation of nerves has been the treatment of radiating pain in the lower extremities by stimulating the sacral nerve roots at the bottom of the spinal cord (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,099 to WHITEHURST, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Electrical stimulation of the brain with implanted electrodes has also been approved for use in the treatment of various conditions, including movement disorders such as essential tremor and Parkinson's disease. The principle underlying these approaches involves disruption and modulation of hyperactive neuronal circuit transmission at specific sites in the brain. Unlike potentially dangerous lesioning procedures in which aberrant portions of the brain are physically destroyed, electrical stimulation is achieved by implanting electrodes at these sites. The electrodes are used first to sense aberrant electrical signals and then to send electrical pulses to locally disrupt pathological neuronal transmission, driving it back into the normal range of activity. These electrical stimulation procedures, while invasive, are generally conducted with the patient conscious and a participant in the surgery.
However, brain stimulation, and deep brain stimulation in particular, is not without some drawbacks. The procedure requires penetrating the skull, and inserting an electrode into brain matter using a catheter-shaped lead, or the like. While monitoring the patient's condition (such as tremor activity, etc.), the position of the electrode is adjusted to achieve significant therapeutic potential. Next, adjustments are made to the electrical stimulus signals, such as frequency, periodicity, voltage, current, etc., again to achieve therapeutic results. The electrode is then permanently implanted, and wires are directed from the electrode to the site of a surgically implanted pacemaker. The pacemaker provides the electrical stimulus signals to the electrode to maintain the therapeutic effect. While the therapeutic results of deep brain stimulation are promising, significant complications may arise from the implantation procedure, including stroke induced by damage to surrounding tissues and the neuro-vasculature.
Most of the above-mentioned applications of electrical stimulation involve the surgical implantation of electrodes within a patient. In contrast, for embodiments of the present invention, the disclosed devices and medical procedures stimulate nerves by transmitting energy to nerves and tissue non-invasively. They may offer the patient an alternative that does not involve surgery. A medical procedure is defined as being non-invasive when no break in the skin (or other surface of the body, such as a wound bed) is created through use of the method, and when there is no contact with an internal body cavity beyond a body orifice (e.g, beyond the mouth or beyond the external auditory meatus of the ear). Such non-invasive procedures are distinguished from invasive procedures (including minimally invasive procedures) in that invasive procedures do involve inserting a substance or device into or through the skin or into an internal body cavity beyond a body orifice. For example, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is non-invasive because it involves attaching electrodes to the surface of the skin (or using a form-fitting conductive garment) without breaking the skin. In contrast, percutaneous electrical stimulation of a nerve is minimally invasive because it involves the introduction of an electrode under the skin, via needle-puncture of the skin (see commonly assigned co-pending US Patent Application 2010/0241188, entitled Percutaneous Electrical Treatment of Tissue to ERRICO et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Potential advantages of non-invasive medical methods and devices relative to comparable invasive procedures are as follows. The patient may be more psychologically prepared to experience a procedure that is non-invasive and may therefore be more cooperative, resulting in a better outcome. Non-invasive procedures may avoid damage of biological tissues, such as that due to bleeding, infection, skin or internal organ injury, blood vessel injury, and vein or lung blood clotting. Non-invasive procedures generally present fewer problems with biocompatibility. In cases involving the attachment of electrodes, non-invasive methods have less of a tendency for breakage of leads, and the electrodes can be easily repositioned if necessary. Non-invasive methods are sometimes painless or only minimally painful and may be performed without the need for even local anesthesia. Less training may be required for use of non-invasive procedures by medical professionals. In view of the reduced risk ordinarily associated with non-invasive procedures, some such procedures may be suitable for use by the patient or family members at home or by first-responders at home or at a workplace, and the cost of non-invasive procedures may be reduced relative to comparable invasive procedures.
Electrodes that are applied non-invasively to the surface of the body have a long history, including electrodes that were used to stimulate underlying nerves [L. A. GEDDES. Historical Evolution of Circuit Models for the Electrode-Electrolyte Interface. Annals of Biomedical Engineering 25 (1997):1-14]. However, electrical stimulation of nerves in general fell into disfavor in middle of the twentieth century, until the “gate theory of pain” was introduced by Melzack and Wall in 1965. This theory, along with advances in electronics, reawakened interest in the use of implanted electrodes to stimulate nerves, initially to control pain. Screening procedures were then developed to determine suitable candidates for electrode implantation, which involved first determining whether the patient responded when stimulated with electrodes applied to the surface of the body in the vicinity of the possible implant. It was subsequently found that the surface stimulation often controlled pain so well that there was no need to implant a stimulating electrode [Charles Burton and Donald D. Maurer. Pain Suppression by Transcutaneous Electronic Stimulation. IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering BME-21(2, 1974): 81-88]. Such non-invasive transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) was then developed for treating different types of pain, including pain in a joint or lower back, cancer pain, post-operative pain, post-traumatic pain, and pain associated with labor and delivery [Steven E. ABRAM. Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation. pp 1-10 in: Joel B. Myklebust, ed. Neural stimulation (Volume 2). Boca Raton, Fla. CRC Press 1985; WALSH DM, Lowe A S, McCormack K. Willer J-C, Baxter G D, Allen J M. Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation: effect on peripheral nerve conduction, mechanical pain threshold, and tactile threshold in humans. Arch Phys Med Rehabil 79 (1998):1051-1058; J A CAMPBELL. A critical appraisal of the electrical output characteristics of ten transcutaneous nerve stimulators. Clin. phys. Physiol. Meas. 3(2, 1982): 141-150; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,254, entitled Transcutaneous stimulator and stimulation method, to Maurer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,253, entitled Transcutaneous pain control and/or muscle stimulating apparatus, to Greene et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,863, entitled Method and apparatus for transcutaneous electrical stimulation, to Katims; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,391, entitled High frequency high intensity transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator and method of treatment, to Silberstone et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,674, entitled Method for inducing electroanesthesia using high frequency, high intensity transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, to Silverstone].
As TENS was being developed to treat pain, non-invasive electrical stimulation using surface electrodes was simultaneously developed for additional therapeutic or diagnostic purposes, which are known collectively as electrotherapy. Neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) stimulates normally innervated muscle in an effort to augment strength and endurance of normal (e.g., athletic) or damaged (e.g., spastic) muscle. Functional electrical stimulation (FES) is used to activate nerves innervating muscle affected by paralysis resulting from spinal cord injury, head injury, stroke and other neurological disorders, or muscle affected by foot drop and gait disorders. FES is also used to stimulate muscle as an orthotic substitute, e.g., replace a brace or support in scoliosis management. Another application of surface electrical stimulation is chest-to-back stimulation of tissue, such as emergency defibrillation and cardiac pacing. Surface electrical stimulation has also been used to repair tissue, by increasing circulation through vasodilation, by controlling edema, by healing wounds, and by inducing bone growth. Surface electrical stimulation is also used for iontophoresis, in which electrical currents drive electrically charged drugs or other ions into the skin, usually to treat inflammation and pain, arthritis, wounds or scars. Stimulation with surface electrodes is also used to evoke a response for diagnostic purposes, for example in peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS) that evaluates the ability of motor and sensory nerves to conduct and produce reflexes. Surface electrical stimulation is also used in electroconvulsive therapy to treat psychiatric disorders; electroanesthesia, for example, to prevent pain from dental procedures; and electrotactile speech processing to convert sound into tactile sensation for the hearing impaired. All of the above-mentioned applications of surface electrode stimulation are intended not to damage the patient, but if higher currents are used with special electrodes, electrosurgery may be performed as a means to cut, coagulate, desiccate, or fulgurate tissue [Mark R. Prausnitz. The effects of electric current applied to skin: A review for transdermal drug delivery. Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews 18 (1996) 395-425].
Despite its attractiveness, non-invasive electrical stimulation of a nerve is not always possible or practical. This is primarily because the current state of the art may not be able to stimulate a deep nerve selectively or without producing excessive pain, since the stimulation may unintentionally stimulate nerves other than the nerve of interest, including nerves that cause pain. For this reason, forms of electrical stimulation other than TENS may be best suited for the treatment of particular types of pain [Paul F. WHITE, Shitong Li and Jen W. Chiu. Electroanalgesia: Its Role in Acute and Chronic Pain Management. Anesth Analg 92 (2001):505-13].
For some other electrotherapeutic applications, it has also been difficult to perform non-invasive stimulation of a nerve, in lieu of stimulating that nerve invasively. The therapies most relevant to the present invention involve electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve in the neck, in order to treat epilepsy, depression, and other medical conditions. For these therapies, the left vagus nerve is ordinarily stimulated at a location within the neck by first surgically implanting an electrode there, then connecting the electrode to an electrical stimulator [U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,254 entitled Neurocybernetic prosthesis, to ZABARA; U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,236 entitled Vagal nerve stimulation techniques for treatment of epileptic seizures, to OSORIO et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,569 entitled Treatment of neuropsychiatric disorders by nerve stimulation, to WERNICKE et al; G. C. ALBERT, C. M. Cook, F. S. Prato, A. W. Thomas. Deep brain stimulation, vagal nerve stimulation and transcranial stimulation: An overview of stimulation parameters and neurotransmitter release. Neuroscience and Biobehavioral Reviews 33 (2009) 1042-1060; GROVES DA, Brown V J. Vagal nerve stimulation: a review of its applications and potential mechanisms that mediate its clinical effects. Neurosci Biobehav Rev (2005) 29:493-500; Reese TERRY, Jr. Vagus nerve stimulation: a proven therapy for treatment of epilepsy strives to improve efficacy and expand applications. Conf Proc IEEE Eng Med Biol Soc. 2009; 2009:4631-4634; Timothy B. MAPSTONE. Vagus nerve stimulation: current concepts. Neurosurg Focus 25 (3, 2008):E9, pp. 1-4].
When it is desired to avoid the surgical implantation of an electrode, vagal nerve stimulation (VNS) may be performed less invasively by positioning one or more electrodes in the esophagus, trachea, or jugular vein, but with one electrode positioned on the surface of the body [U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,299, entitled Methods of indirectly stimulating the vagus nerve to achieve controlled asystole, to PUSKAS; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,884, entitled Non-surgical device and methods for trans-esophageal vagus nerve stimulation, to SCOTT et al]. Despite their advantage as being non-surgical, such methods nevertheless exhibit other disadvantages associated with invasive procedures.
In other patents, non-invasive VNS is disclosed, but at a location other than in the neck [e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,048, entitled Method and apparatus for drug free neurostimulation, to ECKERSON; U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,025 entitled Treatment of obesity by bilateral sub-diaphragmatic nerve stimulation to BARRETT et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,625, entitled Transcutaneous nerve stimulation device and method for using same, to KENDALL; U.S. Pat. No. 7,386,347, entitled Electric stimulator for alpha-wave derivation, to Chung et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,042, entitled Device for applying a transcutaneous stimulus or for transcutaneous measuring of a parameter, to Dietrich et al.; patent application US2010/0057154, entitled Device and Method for the Transdermal Stimulation of a Nerve of the Human Body, to Dietrich et al; US2006/0122675, entitled Stimulator for auricular branch of vagus nerve, to Libbus et al; US2008/0288016, entitled Systems and Methods for Stimulating Neural Targets, to Amurthur et al]. However, because such non-invasive VNS occurs at a location other than the neck, it is not directly comparable to invasive VNS in the neck, for which therapeutic results are well-documented. Among other patents and patent applications, non-invasive VNS is sometimes mentioned along with invasive VNS methods, but without addressing the problem of unintentional stimulation of nerves other than the vagus nerve, particularly nerves that cause pain [e.g., US20080208266, entitled System and Method for Treating Nausea and Vomiting by Vagus Nerve Stimulation, to LESSER et al]. Other patents are vague as to how non-invasive electrical stimulation in the vicinity of the vagus nerve in the neck is to be accomplished [e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,747, entitled External baroreflex activation, to KIEVAL et al].
In view of the foregoing background, there is a long-felt but unsolved need to stimulate the vagus nerve electrically in the neck, totally non-invasively, selectively, and essentially without producing pain. As compared with what would have been experienced by a patient undergoing non-invasive stimulation with conventional TENS methods, the vagal nerve stimulator should produce relatively little pain for a given depth of stimulus penetration. Or conversely, for a given amount of pain or discomfort on the part of the patient (e.g., the threshold at which such discomfort or pain begins), an objective of the present invention is to achieve a greater depth of penetration of the stimulus under the skin. Furthermore, an objective is not to stimulate other nerves and muscle that lie near the vagus nerve in the neck, but to nevertheless to stimulate the vagus nerve to achieve therapeutic results.
Non-invasive capacitive stimulating electrodes, which contact the patient's skin with a dielectric material, are thought to produce more uniform current densities than electrodes made of electrically conducting material. Their use may therefore be advantageous as a method to avoid potential pain when a patient is electrically stimulated. However, previous capacitive stimulating electrodes have required the use of a high voltage power supply, which is accompanied by the inherent danger of high voltage breakdowns of the electrode's dielectric material [L. A. GEDDES, M. Hinds, and K. S. Foster. Stimulation with capacitor electrodes. Medical and Biological Engineering and Computing 25 (1987): 359-360; Thierry KELLER and Andreas Kuhn. Electrodes for transcutaneous (surface) electrical stimulation. Journal of Automatic Control, University of Belgrade 18(2, 2008):35-45; U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,884, entitled Electro-physiotherapy apparatus, to BARTROW et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,893, entitled Neuromuscular therapy device, to HICKEY]. Therefore, it is yet a further objective of the present invention to have a capacitive stimulating device that does not require the use of a high voltage power supply.